The present invention relates to an automatic telephone answering apparatus.
Most conventional telephone answering apparatuses send out an outgoing message reproduced from a magnetic outgoing message tape when an incoming call is received, and allow a calling party, such as a customer, to record his voice on a magnetic incoming message tape. Another conventional automatic telephone answering apparatus is described.in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 471,217 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,761. According to this automatic telephone answering apparatus, instead of recording the outgoing message on magnetic tape, a speech synthesis device is used to generate an outgoing message upon reception of an incoming call. Thereafter, a message of the calling party is recorded on an incoming message tape.